Firefern
Name: Firefern Age: 50 moons Gender: female Affiliations: Featherclan Status: Deceased Personality: kind, stubborn, clever, compassionate Firefern's Family Grandmothers: Seastar, Maplestream Grandfathers: Vinestrike, Stormstripe Mother: Doveheart Father: Flamestar Brothers: Wolfkit, Acornkit Aunts: Frostflower, Violetpetals Cousins: Sorrelfur, Mistyheart, Gorsehawk Nieces: Squirrelfire, Bluewhisker, Cloudbrook Nephews: Oakheart, Blizzardspeck Mate(s): Aspenstar(formerly), Jackstar Sons: Russetflame, Thistlekit, Dovefoot, Aspenheart Daughters: Sorrelbush, Haystream, Ravenleap, Acornskip, Skyheart, Brindlefall, Sandfoot Granddaughters: Fernsmoke, Hollyheart, Firecloud, Daisystep Grandsons: Thornpelt, Splashheart, Reedfrost, Stoneshade, Ryeripple, Bouncefang, Larkbelly Book appearances: Season of Death- as Firekit and Firepaw Firefern's secret - as Firefern Pebblestrike's Rage - as Firefern Jackstar's Trial - as Firefern The Power of Love - as Firefern Warriors Field Guide- as Firekit, Firepaw, and Firefern Warriors Short Stories- as Firepaw, Firefern, and Firestar Dovefoot's Legacy- as Firefern Clouded skies- as Firefern The Price of Living- as Firefern Lingering Hope- as Firefern The Last Stand- as Firefern Backstory Season of Death During a harsh leaf-fall, Firekit was born to Featherclan leader Flamestar and his mate, Doveheart. She had two brothers, Acornkit and Wolfkit, with whom she was very close to. The three kits were much loved by her clan, and there were whispers that one of them would follow in Flamestar's pawsteps and become leader of Featherclan. When Firekit was 5 moons old a forest fire broke out in Featherclan territory, quickly sweeping through the camp. Flamestar, realizing the danger, ordered the evacuation of the camp. Firekit was separated in the chaos and was stranded in the burning camp. Her mother, Doveheart, returned to search for her kits. She found Firekit hiding in the warriors' den and grabbed her daughter. As she was rushing to get Firekit out of the camp, a falling tree made Doveheart fling Firekit to safety. When Firekit finally managed to get back into the camp, she found Doveheart dead under the fallen tree. Grief stricken, Firekit barely noticed when Flamestar returned and found her beside her mother. Flamestar discovered the bodies of Wolfkit and Acornkit in the nursery where they had been huddled in their nest. He took Firekit and carried her to Frostclan, where the surviving Featherclan cats were being sheltered. In the Frostclan camp Firepaw is made an apprentice along with Sorrelpaw. Two of the older apprentices, Sagepaw and Pebblepaw were made warriors, and Firepaw instantly sees how arrogant Pebblestrike was. She tried to confide in Sorrelpaw, but the brown she-cat was too smitten with Sagenose to notice. Firepaw confided her worries to her mentor Violetpetals, who reassured her that it was normal for young warriors to be cocky. During her stay in Frostclan, Firepaw was befriended by the Frostclan deputy, Aspenfall. The handsome dark brown tabby began spending a lot of time with Firepaw, and when Featherclan returned to their territory, Aspenfall asked Firepaw to keep visiting him. Firepaw agreed, meeting Aspenfall night after night. This began to affect her training, and she failed her warrior assessment. This made her realize how much she wanted to be a warrior, and stopped meeting Aspenfall. A half moon later, she earned her warrior name: Firefern. A moon after becoming a warrior, Firefern noticed her swelling stomach and realized she was expecting kits. Horrified, she met with Aspenfall once more and told him. Aspenfall was delighted and told her to come live with him in Frostclan. Firefern knew she could never leave Featherclan, and this infuriated Aspenfall. He left her on the riverbank, alone with her kits. Firefern knew she could never let her clanmates know about her and Aspenfall. She confided in Sorrelfur, telling her that she was leaving to have her kits. Sorrelfur decided to go with her friend. The two she-cats left Featherclan, travelling to a barn outside clan territory so Firefern could give birth to her kits. It was here in the barn that they meet Jack, a handsome, smooth talking tom. He and his mother Raisin welcomed Firefern and Sorrelfur, letting them stay in the barn. Firefern fell hard for Jack, who was so kind and caring to her. When she gave birth to Haykit, Russetkit, and Sorrelkit, he was there for her and the kits, being a father to them. Watching them, Firefern knew she loved Jack. Jack loved her back, enough to leave his old life behind and return with her to Featherclan. Firefern knew she couldn't bring her kits back to Featherclan. They would be rejected for being half clan. She made the heartbreaking choice to give the three small kits to Aspenfall to raise in Frostclan. Aspenfall accepted them, warning Firefern that they would never know that she's their mother. Firefern understood, giving Haykit, Russetkit, and Sorrelkit to their father before returning to Featherclan with Jack and Sorrelfur to find the clan starving. Many cats had died due to the cold and hunger. Flamestar was skeptical about allowing Jack to join the clan, but allowed it as Featherclan was so short of cats. He even allowed Jack to keep his name, which was frowned upon by his clanmates. Jack settled into the clan well, and Firefern was pleased that their clanmates had accepted him so well. She spent a lot of time with the young tom, and it wasn't long before Jack asked her to be his mate. She happily accepted, thinking the worst was over as newleaf was near. She was shocked to learn that Flamestar had been badly injured in a fight by the Fireclan border. Dawnwing and Finchfeather tried their best, but Flamestar died of his wounds, losing his last life and leaving Firefern and the clan devastated.